A couple of months ago
by Valexa Kaiba
Summary: Seto finally is falling for a girl. He's falling for Kisara, but how did that happen? Read if you want to know.
1. My brother and who?

**Mokuba's POV.**

The sun light enters through the gigantic window of my bedroom hitting me directly on the face. Damn sun. I cover my face with a pillow in order to keep sleeping. I'm too lazy to get up and draw the curtains. It's not comfortable sleeping with the pillow so I find no other option than doing, but before that I stretch exaggeratedly. With my eyes almost closed I take a look at my watch. It's 9' o clock. Geez, that's like 4:00 AM to me, that's why I still feel sleepy. However I'm not getting any sleep if I don't get rid of that freakin sun light. Yeah, yeah, a spring day wouldn't be a spring day without it, and spring days are marvelous, but so what? I wanna sleep!

I get on my feet and walk slowly, half asleep to the window. I'm about to draw the curtains when I see something my lovely grey eyes can't believe. This can't be. Am I dreaming or what? I need to take a better look, so I walk directly to the balcony. Now that I'm there I'm completely sure that what I'm seeing might seem an illusion but it's not. My brother is making out with a girl in our yard! And grabbing her ass! Well it was about time Seto, I was getting kind of worried that at your 22 you hadn't brought a girl home. But wait a minute, I know that girl. Of course I do, I introduced him that girl. I thought he hated her. Boy if this is hating, what would be loving her. They are almost _doing_ it on that bench they are sitting on. Jesus, Seto, we have plenty of rooms here and you choose a place that's at everyone sight. Pervert. I bet you got that from those hentai you say that aren't yours (because are mine ), but you have in your room. I better take a picture of this if I want him to give me some answers, otherwise he's gonna deny it. He would probably say something like: "Me, making out with Kisara? Are you out of your mind? I despise that woman". Yeaaah right. You won't deny the evidence Seto! I've got your picture! Now, back to bed. This gorgeous boy needs some sleep.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

I wonder where Seto is. I haven't been able to find him since morning. I so wanna shove him these pictures I printed in poster size. I already asked the whole staff but they say they haven't seen him either. I sigh. Maybe he's just hiding in his office with his new girlfriend.

I knock a couple of times but there's no response. Oh dear big brother, you must really love that girl if you rather be with her than working. So, if he's not here, then it's the perfect time to go through his things, just to entertain myself.

Like I have expected the door is electronically locked, but that ain't gonna stop me, a little bird gave the security code. Hehe, checking the security tapes can give you a lot of info if you look closely. Ok, I enter the code and Bingo! The door is opened. I go directly to his desk and begin checking the papers that are laying there. Boring! I don't why I think I would find something but paper work. Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Corp, uh, this looks interesting. It's a light blue small envelope with my brother's name handwritten on it. I open it and find what seems to be a letter. Of course I don't wait a minute to read it.

"_All the time we have spent together has helped me notice the amazing man you are. I'm glad I have known you because I have been able to learn so much from you. I look up to you because of your strength, perseverance and the deep love you have for your brother. However, there's something that forces me to get away from you if I don't want to get hurt. I'm in love with you. You don't feel the same I can tell, that's why it's better if we don't see each other again. It's been nice. Say goodbye to Mokuba from me_

_Sincerily yours_

_Kisara" _

Wow. I didn't expect this. All the time we have spent together? I thought they merely knew each other. I mean yes I have taken Kisara to a couple of cocktail parties and social events my brother is forced to go to, to keep him company but they weren't that much either so she could fall in love with him. Unless they have been seeing each other behind my back! It makes sense. That's why Seto acted so weird when I caught him talking over the phone at the little hours of the night, or his sudden interest in those events he used to consider lame. Nonetheless for the way he was stocking his tongue in her mouth I don't think he doesn't feel the same about her, or is it just a bootie call? You better give me some answers big bro and stop hiding!

-What the hell are you doing in here Mokuba?-

So you have decided to appear Seto. This is going to be so much fun. Lucky me I have my camera with me. I would love to see my brother's face over and over again when he finds out I know his little dirty secret. Hehe.

-Nothing much. I was kind of bored and decided to peek a little in your office-

-You were kind of bored? Don't you have homework to do?- He says staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

-Don't you have work to do?-

-I do. Why do you think I'm here?-

-I don't know. Maybe to you were looking for this- I tease him while holding the letter. Hoho. His eyes are wide open now. He's really pissed.

-Give me that!- he demands trying to grab the paper but I'm faster and put it in my jacket's pocket

-You and Kisara, uh?- I joke, huge grin on my face.

-What are you talking about? She's the one that's head over hills for me. I don't give a rat's ass-

-Is that so?-

I knew those pictures were going to be good evidence.

-It is-

-Then this isn't you?-

I show him the photographs and he totally freaks out. He doesn't know what to say.

-Where did you get those! I can assure you are fake-

I can't help laughing. My brother is so predictable. I knew he was going to deny it. I don't see why is that bad to have a girlfriend, or a mistress. I'm fine with both. Besides, Kisara is really hot. If I were five years older, I wouldn't doubt a second to date her.

-Well Seto, let me tell you that I took those myself. I have a video if you wanna see-

Now he's really pissed. If sights killed I would be already dead. This is such a Kodak moment! Why wouldn't I want to present my brother's busted face?

-What do you think you are doing, Mokuba? Drop that camera!-

What can I tell you? I would be amazing paparazzi. Let's find out what the young CEO of Kaiba Corp has to say about his recent love affair. See? Just like in E!

-Ok, ok. But you've still got something to explain. Since when, you and Kisara are dating? Or is it that you hook up from time to time?-

-This is not of your business. Now get out before I ground you for a month-

-Oh no big bro, remember, I've got the pictures- I tease him one more time. He growls. He knows he's got no choice than telling me. Once again I have a huge grin on my face. –Come'on, just tell me!-

He says nothing. He walks to one of the windows and remains there, looking to the backyard. I bet that bring his memories, hehe, perv!

-I'm taking away your credit cards, your cell phone, your private line. And you're walking now to school. Roland isn't going to take you anymore- he says to me in his usual cold tone. Evil smirk on his face. –Unless, you give the pictures and the video you assure you have-

-Aren't you going to tell me anything?- No answer- Ok, fine! But I'm gonna find out anyway! I'm friends of Kisara, you know!

I give him the pictures and start to walk away.

-Give me the letter too-

Augrh.I do as he says and give him what he has asked me. You have won a battle, but not the war! I'll be back!

**Kaiba's POV**

How could I be such a fool and let this happen? I should have known that the back yard wasn't a safe place. What can I say? She caught me in the wrong moment, and well, I got carried away. Yeah, yeah, I know, Seto Kaiba involved with a girl, not in a million years, right? But I'm still a man, I've got needs. She's a decent female specimen and she's really hot. I'm not in love with her is that's what you're thinking. I just like to hang out with her, and obviously make out. It just feels right. How did I know her? Because of Mokuba. It all started a couple of months ago…


	2. She's not my date

**Author: **Valexa Kaiba

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, bla, bla, you already know that

**Author's note: **I want you to know that english is not my mother tongue, so please forgive my grammar mistakes. I would be very glad if you want to correct them ;)

Hope you like the story. R & R! Please!

* * *

**A couple of months ago…**

_**New Year's Eve**_

**Seto's POV**

It's almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon and I'm still trying to solve this dilemma. A stupid dilemma. It shouldn't even be a dilemma 'cause it's so freakin stupid. I can't believe I'm thinking about it. There's no reason for me to give it a thought. I'm not going to that party. But, if I don't go someone else is going to buy that card and I can't let that happen. I'm going to that party. However then I would have to deal with the "Happy new year" hugging and kissing. It's not that I care but it's annoying, especially when it's Yugi and his gang that intends to. Nonetheless, if I go I can buy all the cards and rub them into their faces. That would awesome. That's something they could only dream about. Yea, I'm so going.

Someone's knocking at the door and interrupts my thoughts.

-Who's is it?- I ask

-It's me Seto-

-Come in-

It's Mokuba. He's wearing a white bath robe, a towel on his head and his face is covered with something yellow. It must be one of those things he calls "facials". Geez, that's such women stuff, though he says the right term is "metrosexual". Apparently, people don't find anything wrong in such behavior; after all he's just taking care of himself. BS. Men should do men stuff, not having their nails done in a beauty parlor. I don't even wanna mention how much money he spends in hair and skin products. He's got like hundreds of "eau de toilette" and "eau de cologne", each of them for a different "occasion", and for "occasion" he means girl. Yeah, my little brother is a Casanova. .

-Seto, why aren't you dressed?- He questions with a strange look on his face. So what I'm still on my pj's?

-'Cause I have just decided that I'm going-

-I didn't know you weren't. Anyway you should better get dressed quickly; your date will be here in any minute. Can I borrow one of your blue ties?-

I almost choke with my own saliva when his words reached my ears. My what? Is he serious?

-What are you talking about Mokuba? I'm not taking anyone-

-Yes you are. You will meet her soon. She's really pretty. Thanks for the tie, bro- he tells me like it's the most normal thing what he had just said.

-Hey you're not going anywhere till you explain me what do you mean with "date"?-

He rolls his eyes while sighing. I'm waiting for his answer.

-Seto, Seto, Seto. How can I tell you this? Ok, let's see. We're going to a New Year's party, right?-

-Actually I'm going to the auction-

-Sure, whatever. Still it's a New Year's party. Anyway, what happens at midnight?-

-People start screaming like morons, and hugging each other. Most of them are pretty drunk by that time. It's kind of entertaining to watch how they make a fool of themselves- I say with an evil smirk of my face. I'm sure the mutt would be the first one in doing so and I would love to see that.

-Yes, indeed, but they would also be KISSING someone. I would be kissing Rebecca, Yugi would be kissing Tea, Joey would be kissing Mai, Serenity would be…-

-Yeah, yeah, I get the point, so what?- I interrupt him sort of annoyed for so much bla bla. What does it have to do with me?

-Well, my big brother it's because I care about you and I don't want you to be the only one in the room that won't be kissing anyone, 'cause believe me you would have been, I got you this marvelous date. You won't regret it. I can't chat with you any longer, I need to get ready. Change that grumpy face of yours and for once in a while, HAVE FUN!- he tells me as he walks away from me till he finally reaches the door and exits the room.

I don't have a grumpy face. And I don't need a date to have fun. I don't need Mokuba to get me a date, I could do it by myself. Who wouldn't want to date me? As a matter of fact I think there's even a fan club of Seto Kaiba. Though, it's not my fault that women of Domino city are such idiots. Take a look at Gardner for example, how could someone with brains date her? The only thing she does is talk about that friendship crap. Or Valentine, she must be crazy if she's dating the mutt. Why would I wanna go out with women like that? No looks, no brain. It's not appealing. And I could bet my corporation that this girl of is not different of them. Anyway, I should take a shower, I'm starting to disgust myself. Being in pj's it's ok till 5 PM but after that, it's simply repulsive.

**6: 30 PM**

I wonder why Mokuba is taking so long. I've been sitting on this couch about twenty minutes, waiting for him to get dressed. We are supposed to be there by now if I want to be on time for the auction. Doesn't seem it's going to happen if he keeps changing his suit.

-Come on, Mokuba! Don't be such a girl and let's go!- I demand, sick of waiting.

-I'm sorry but some people do care about our looks. I'll be ready in a second-

-That's what you keep saying! Get out now!-

Suddenly the doorbell rings, but I don't get up, that's why we've got maids for. Besides, I'm not expecting anyone.

-Seto, that must be your date-

-Mokuba I already told you, I don't have a date!- I say almost in a yell.

Then I hear Roland's voice through the intercom

_-Mr. Kaiba-_

-What is it?- I answer and I'm sure he can tell I'm not in the mood.

_-There's a girl looking for Mr. Mokuba-_

-If it's a blonde bimbo then it's his girlfriend-

What? Rebecca Hawkins is a blonde bimbo. It's not a bad duelist, yeah, but still she's a bimbo.

_-She doesn't look like a bimbo or a blonde sir. And I think she's a little old for being Mr. Mokuba's girlfriend. She could be yours, sir-_

-But she's not!- I growl in annoyance. She must be the girl Mokuba was talking about

_-Do I let her in?-_

-No, Roland you…-

-Of Course you can let her in, Roland! It's Seto's date!- Mokuba finally has got out of the bathroom and has pushed me aside so he could use the intercom.

-She's not my date!- I growl again, pushing him back

_-So I let her in or not?-_

-Yes!- -No!- Mokuba and I say at the same time.

_-Mss you can come in. I will lead you-_ I can hear Roland telling that girl.

-Seto, relax! There's no reason to be nervous. Trust your little brother

-I'm not nervous. Why would I be? –

-You tell me-

-I'm not!-

Mokuba's cell phone starts to ring. He's got the "I'm too sexy" ringtone. God, am I responsible for the narcissist monster he now is? For the goofy smile he's got on his face I know it's gotta be Hawkins. I hope she's not coming with us; otherwise I would have to stand the kissing noises all ride long.

-Of course , I'll pick you up in ten minutes- Mokuba tells whoever he's talking to

What? We're not picking her up! We're already late! It's not that I'm eager to get to Pegasus' party, I give a rat's ass about it, I just want to get all the cards that will be auctioned there.

-Mokuba, we are not…- I was going to express my inconformity about being his girlfriend chauffeur when Roland and a blue haired girl got in the room. Way, she's beautiful. She's got the most amazing… blue eyes that I've ever seen. Bu that doesn't mean I like her. She looks at me and smiles. I do nothing. I don't want her to think she's got a chance

-Hey you are here!- Mokuba exclaims as he hurries up to hold the girl in an embrace. He had already hung up –Kisara this is Seto. Seto this is Kisara-

So, Kisara it is. Blue eyed Kisara… not bad.

**8:09 PM**

**Pegasus' Island**

When Roland says we have arrived I can hardly wait to get out of the jet. Do you have any idea of how annoying is to be in the same place with Mokuba and that girlfriend of his? Even though they were on the back seats and I had my earphones on, I could hear him giggle and obviously making out the whole road. Next time I'm not taking them. And about Kisara, well she was chatting with Roland. She's not bad at all. Ok, ok, she is beautiful. But that's just looks. And yes, she's kind of hot too, but still that's just looks. She could be another bimbo.

We are received by a guy in a tuxedo, who immediately leads us to the mansion. My brother is still fixing his tie and shirt, while Hawkins does the same but with her dress. Kisara says good bye to Roland, then catches the "lovely" couple. I think she's got that I'm not interested in her.

-Has the auction already started?- I ask to the guy. As you must have already noticed, that's the only thing I care about tonight

-No, sir, actually Mr. Pegasus decided to delay it-

-Good-

-Seto I can't believe that's the only thing you are thinking about- Mokuba tells me as he rolls his eyes. I just ignore him.

-Kaiba are you gay?-

That blonde bimbo! How does she dare to ask me that? Of course I'm not gay!

-I'm not gay!- I answer almost in a yell. Though I think I said it pretty loud for other people to listen.

-You're not? I always thought you were-

It was that mutt, who soon was joined by the rest of Yugi's gang and Yugi himself.

-Disappointed, Wheeler? I don't share your sexual orientation- Haha, I mock and he pisses off as he always does. I don't know why he even bothers to mess with me.

-I'm not gay!-

I knew this was going to be fun. However I don't like being around those fools, so I keep my way, but I'm being followed by not so innocent anymore Yugi.

-So I guess that pretty girl is your date-

-She's not my date!-


End file.
